


Soft Smile

by haksolffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cripple Character, Dark Magic, Dark Meter, Death Eaters, F/M, Fragile Character, Love at First Sight, Muggles, Twins, caring sister, protective brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: She's unlike her families, so different yet so fragile. The first thing he knows is about her at first is her surname, which is known as Malfoy. The second is her leg, which he clearly able to see that she is cripple and she always hide it with a quilt. The third is her hair, significance that she is the Malfoy, yet so different from her family. The last thing that he know is her smile. That soft smile is the thing that makes him fall madly in love with her.





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I am not making a profit from writing or posting this fanfic. All cannon events belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

  
** Prologue **

A knock on the door can be heard, slowly the girl opens her eyes and face to where her door room is located. There a blond boy looks at her with a big smile plaster on his face.

"Can I come in?" the boy asked the blond girl.

"Of course, do come in, dragon," the girl said with her sotto voce, so quiet and if he isn't alone with the girl. He surely will not able to hear her. The boy nods his head and gives the girl a forced smile yet he tries to make it as if it's not a forced smile as he knows the girl will able to tell.

"Mother sends an owl, said that you out from Mungo. I rush back as soon mother sends that owl" The boy sat on the girl bed slowly he caress the girl backhand. 

"You should not do that, dragon. It still school term, you can't return home without telling your head house" the girl's voice comes out a little bit wheezy. Upon hearing her voice, the boy slowly gets up and helping the girl to lean to the headboard and start to sit next to her while hugging her waist to his face. 

"It's holiday little harp. I return to the manor as soon as I can" the boy nuzzle to the girl's waist and hold her near him, showing that he didn't want to leave her anymore. It's hard enough for him to have to leave her for a year. He has to go to school, while she has to stay at Mungo. 

"How's Hogwarts?" the girl asked

The boy leans his face to the girl's waist while the girl caresses the boy's hair. That action always makes the boy feel safe from others, just like how she makes him safe when the two of them still in the womb of their mother's. The boy starts to tell the story when he at Hogwarts without hiding anything from her. No not single bit he ever hides from her. 

* * *

 

"Lyra, love" The woman looks over her daughter with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, mother," The girl said, she hates seeing that sadness in her mother eyes. She knows that her mother still blaming herself on what happened to her.

Slowly the woman walked and sat down to her daughter bed. "Love you received a letter, it's from Hogwarts. Do you want to read it?"

"Will you read it for me dear mother?" The girl asked softly to her mother. The mother chokes to her breath before she clears her throat and nods her head to show that she will read the letter for her daughter. 

Gingerly the woman produces the letter and starts to read for her daughter and slowly she listed the book that her daughter needs for her class. Meanwhile, behind the wall of the girl room, there is the brother of the girl. A sad smile creeps on his face. He hate it when he heard her mother broke down and choke up when she read those letter to his twins.

Tears stream down to his face vigorously when he heard his twin said that she wishes for having a nap as she felt tired. 

Hearing that, the boy determine to will never leave his twin side no matter what and will always be there for her when she comes to Hogwarts. Even if she been sort to another house, he will always be there for her. 

He determines to always keep on watching her, after all, she should be at Hogwarts with him, not staying in Mungo for one year, but at the same time he glad that she will be in his year.

* * *

"What should we do Lucious?" Narcissa mutter in a broken voice. 

"We have to have faith in him Cissa. I'm sure he will never leave her, even though she in a different house" Lucious rub his wife shoulder as try to reassure his wife.

"No, I will make sure my harp always near me and make sure she will always be taking care," The boy said to her parents their manor library. 

The parents of the twins look over the boy with sadness. Without saying anything, the mother hugs her son and sobs when she knows that her son will never let his twins alone and not been taking care and most of all she knew that the boy will do anything for his twin. 

Meanwhile, the father looks over his son with pride but at the same time, deep inside he feels so guilty for what he has done to his both his twin child. The guilty keep eating him inside, yet he tries to make it up everything that he has done.

* * *

"Can you wait here for a moment, my harp? I need to take care of our trunk. You can have some sleep if it's too much to my harp" the boy's eyes shone with happiness as his twin able to go to Hogwarts at last.

"I will not be going anywhere my dragon. Perhaps I should take some nap, somehow I feel a little bit tired" the girl's eyes keep dropping but she tries to hold it as she can see her twin have something to say.

"Okay, go have some nap my harp. Should I keep the wheelchair here my harp?" The boy asked but then smile sadly when he saw his twin eyes keep dropping and how she tried to hold it for him.

"Yes please do my dragon, please lean it next to me dear dragon" 

"Of course dear harp"

* * *

  
The room of the compartment been open, but then the girl here a feminine voice saying sorry. Slowly the girl opens her eyes which stroke the bushy-haired girl, not only that, the bushy hair girl even saw the sleeping girl complexion. Pale skin, blonde hair, beautiful eyelash, pink peachy small kissable lips and grey eyes like Malfoy. But this girl complexion is much paler, a sickly pale. 

Not only that, the way the girl move even she can tell that the girl is sick. Then she saw the wheelchair that been lean on the compartment wall next to the girl. Not only that, the bushy-haired girl saw the girl leg been close with a quilt. Upon seeing the quilt, she starts to understand, the girl is crippled. 

"It is alright, please do come in" the bushy hair girl startled hearing the pale sickly girl. Her voice is melodious yet so small.

Slowly the girl enters the compartment and slowly she closed the door. "Thank you, are you new? I never saw you" the bushy hair sat in front of the pale girl.

"Yes, it is. What's your name, if you do not mind for me by asking" the pale girl smile on the bushy haired girl.

"Blimey, how rude I am. Granger, Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you" The girl shoves her hand to shake. But when the girl touches the bushy-haired girl, she almost shivers and gasped upon touching the pale skin girl. Her hand is cold and not only, she can senses that the girl is so fragile. She wonders what is happening to this girl to become this fragile.

"Pleasure Ms Granger, it is quite delighted to meet you. My brother has been talking about you for quite sometimes. My name is Lyra, Lyra Malfoy"

The bushy hair girl eyes turn wide just hearing her surname, while the girl gives her soft yet a weak smile. "Wait, you related to that Malfoy?" the bushy girl voice almost rise to scream but then try to hold her voice when she saw the pale girl wince upon hearing her voice. 

The girl smile and laugh mirthful yet small upon hearing the bushy hair voice increase. "Unfortunately yes, I'm related to that Malfoy" the bushy hair eyes again turn wide when she heard the girl mirth voice. 

"I like you," the bushy hair girl said but then she saw the pale girl eyes bat as try to keep staying woke up and not only that, she even saw the way the pale girl head loll to the side. "Thank you, Ms Granger but I must apologize as I'm unable to entertain you much as I feel a little bit tired."  
The bushy haired girl look over the pale girl with understanding. "No, it is alright. Please go on ahead and do call me Hermione" The pale girl nods her head before she took her nap, she asked the bushy-haired girl to called her Lyra.

* * *

  
Hermione is reading her book when the door of the compartment that she sits is open. She looks with a bright smile as she thought it might be Harry and Ron but when she saw the blond hair, her smile turns to upside down. 

"My harp" the boy called which make Hermione startled on how gentle the boy's voice is, but then the boy looks the opposite of his twin. The boy froze when he saw the bushy haired girl. 

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

The boy narrows his eyes, but then look back to his twin and slowly walked to the girl. "My harp" again the boy called and gently caress his twin hand. Hermione sat down silently and look over the boy and the girl interact. "My dragon" the pale girl slowly opens her eyes. Hermione frown upon hearing how small the girl voices. 

"Are we almost arrive?" the girl asked.

"Not yet my harp, but do you wish to change into your robe right now or when we about to arrive at Hogwarts" 

"Perhaps, I should change it right now"

Before the boy tries to hold his twin, Hermione holds the boy's hand. "How about I help your sister?" Hermione asked while the boy narrow his eyes to see whether the bushy-haired girl just using his twin to get on him or not. But seeing how sincere the girl are, the boy nods his head and let the two girls go.

* * *

  
"Thank you for your help, Granger," the boy said while his twin head lolls to his shoulder. The boy looks over his shoulder and smiles gently upon seeing his twin.

"Your welcome. I don't understand, Malfoy" Hermione sat her book down and look over the boy and the girl.

"What you don't understand" the boy sneered. Hermione narrowed her eyes but then soften when she looked over the girl. "Why I never saw her, and why you so protective over her?" Hermione needs to know, as she doesn't quite understand how different Malfoy with the girl and without the girl.

"She's my twin, she stays in Mungo for a year. She should enter Hogwart the same with me, but my harp, she easily gets sick. Granger can I asked you something" Hermione look over Malfoy with her wide eyes. This is the first time that the great Malfoy asked something to her.

"What" 

"Please do look after her when I'm not with her" Hermione narrowed her eyes but upon seeing how sincere he is, she nods her head. "I will"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I don't have a beta. Apologise beforehand if there is a few grammar, vocab or whatever the problem is.


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: Give a shout out to my beta for this fic, ForestFire94. Thank you so much for helping me in beta-ing this fic, even though you quite busy with your RL. Truly, thank you so much, and thank you for dealing with my brain too :p**

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

"Children, this year we will have new a student with us, she has been staying St. Mungo for quite some time due to health issues, I hope that you welcome her and give her a hand when needed." Everyone started to look around and started to whisper each other, and wonder who it was. Everyone except for Hermione.

**_ Flashback _ **

"You can't just carry her all the way to the Great Hall!" Hermione said, her voice rising. Although she did try her best to avoid waking Lyra.

"Watch me, Granger!" Draco narrowed his eyes at her, his hand never leaving his sisters, afraid that she will leave him again.

Hermione had been watching how Draco looked after and cared for his sister, she leant back into the bench, "You really care for her, don't you?"

"You have no idea, Granger."

Hermione kept silent for a while, looking over at Lyra and something struck her. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco faced Hermione with narrowed eyes "What is it, Granger?"

"I've been wondering, why did her hand feel so cold when I shook it before?"

To say that she was shocked at his reaction was an understatement, the boy across from her went pale. But she guessed that with his twin in such a weak condition, she would have panicked too, although she wasn't prepared for this.

"No, no, no! Accio bag!"

Hermione looked at Draco, wondering why he was so panicked, before seeing something on Draco she never thought she would; tears. There were tears in his eyes waiting to fall. She made a mental note that if Lyra's hand was cold, then it meant the situation was dire.

Without wasting her time, she grabbed the bag and started to search through it, knowing that Draco wouldn't find anything with how frantically he was pushing things around, "What am I looking for?" Hermione said carefully pulling things out of the bag.

"Two potions, a blue and a red. I need the blue first." Draco's voice quivered. He couldn't let his sister fallen asleep, there was no telling when she would wake up; a week, a month, a year, or even maybe more. "Please, my harp, don't fall asleep. Please don't leave me alone again."

Hermione was shocked at hearing that exclamation from Draco, although he tried not to let it show, she knew that this was quite a personal moment for the brother and sister. Suddenly, she grasped a vial and pulled it out, letting out a breath when she saw it was the blue one, "Here, give her that while I find the red one."

"I need the red one within a couple minutes of the blue, please be quick." Draco said as she handed over the vial. He carefully tipped the potion into his twin's mouth, only for Hermione to hand the red potion over within seconds, that being tipped down her throat as well.

"Granger, hold her hand and tell me if her it is still cold or not?"

Hermione quickly leant forward and took hold of Lyra's hand, "No, her hand is warmer now. Just what has happened to her, Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes not leaving Draco, "If you want me to take care of her, I need to know what happened so I know what to look for and how to care for her properly."

He nodded his head reluctantly and kept his eyes on his twin, "She has been protecting me, ever since we were in the womb. She has been exposed to dark magic in order to protect me, suffering the consequences of that. Her body is now weak, and her leg, well, as you can see…" Draco lifted the quilt just a little to Hermione, before slowly letting the quilt drop, "It doesn't help either when a Death Eater tried to harm my mother and the…" Draco had to stop mid-sentence as he felt a ball of emotion well up in his throat, "When her hand turns cold, it means she will sleep for quite a while. Sometime she might only sleep for a day, maybe two, or sometimes even a month or worse case, she may not wake up for a year or more."

Hearing that made Hermione's blood turn cold. For someone to have suffered so much at such a young age. It made her respect Lyra that little bit more. She had the power to protect herself, her twin and her mother from inside the womb.

**_ End flashback _ **

"Malfoy, Lyra!"

Everyone froze at that name, except for Hermione. She looked around with wonder, her eyes widening at seeing Draco carry Lyra bridal style up to the chair with the hat, her head on his shoulder.

The professors watched the twins with sadness in their eyes, Hermione could tell all the professors knew about Lyra's condition. But what shocked her the most, was when she caught Professor Snape wipe a tear from his eye, trying to make sure that no- one noticed the motion.

"Lyra! She's out? She's out from ?" Hermione looked over at the group of red-headed Weasley's. She didn't expect any of them to have any sympathy for the Malfoys, at all.

"Wait, you know her?" Harry looked from the girl to Weasley's.

"Of course we know her," Fred said, looking over at Harry and Hermione.

"She was there when mother," George continued,

"Was about to give birth to Ginny." The twins both finished simultaneously.

"She's nice, but I feel so bad for her." Ron looked down at his plate for a moment before looking back up at where Draco was sitting on the stool, trying to his twin sister to wake up.

"What do you mean by that?" Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and the twins quizzically.

"She always gets sick, her body is weak and she sometimes sleeps for a week because of her condition. Even mother feels bad for her. Mother tends to visit her when she can and makes a sweater for as well." This time it was Percy who spoke up.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at the Weasley's in interest, though they were stopped from saying anything with they heard their houses name.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Draco looked down at his twin with a small smile, as much as he wanted her to be close to him and in the same house as him, but he knew she wouldn't survive in there. He was hoping that she would be okay in Gryffindor. At least he knew that there was someone there that would look after her and protect her. Someone to take care of her and make sure she was okay.

"Come on my harp, let's get you to your house, okay?" Draco whispered to her, only receiving a small nod in return. Again, making sure that she was comfortable in his arms, he carried her over to her new spot at the Gryffindor table.

Minerva and the other professors looked at the Malfoy twins with sadness, she was so small and fragile. Snape was more emotional than normal, although he tried to hide it well, if anyone focused on his eyes, they would see the emotions swirling around in them.

He looked at Draco and Lyra as his own children, he couldn't stand seeing the girl like this. And it made it worse by the fact he couldn't find a cure for her. His potions were failing him, and the girl.

* * *

"My harp, open your eyes, please. We are at your new table." Draco whispered to Lyra. She started to open her eyes and looked around at the people sitting at the table. She could see the Weasleys and Hermione. Then she caught sight of a raven-haired boy with spectacles and green eyes.

She could see that the boy was trying to discreetly study her. After all, it's not every day that someone who was as crippled her came to Hogwarts.

"Can you place me on the chair, my dragon?"

Draco nodded and gently placed her down next to Hermione, "I will return to my table now, and come back when you are heading to your dormitories. Is that okay, my harp?"

"Of course, my dragon" Lyra hold her twin hand and give him a squeeze but Draco only gives her a small smile. He felt a twinge of sadness when he unable to feel her hand squeeze. It so weak, and internally he is crying for his twin conditions.

* * *

Harry watched how Draco and his sister interacted with each other, noting just how different Draco was acting around her. Its as if he had done a complete three-hundred and sixty-degree turn. Completely different from the first time they had met him.

Hearing her voice put him into an almost trance. Her voice was so melodious and so small. He had never heard a voice like that before. He wished he could listen to her voice all day.

He mentally scolded himself for thinking about her like that. But then he looked at her again.

He like her blond hair and grey eyes, it was easy to see that she was a Malfoy, but it was also easy to see that she was different from Draco.

He saw the quilt covering her legs and how she never opened it, he watched as Draco carried her not only to the stool but then over to the Gryffindor table and realised that she must have been crippled. He looked at the girl again and wondered why he felt the overwhelming urge to protect her. And then she looked up and smiled at him.

The smile that was on her face was so soft, he wasn't expecting the feeling of protection that overcame him. He felt his hand twinge and wished that he could reach over and touch that soft smile, and keep her by his side.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt in his chest and he had to wonder what it all meant. He had never felt anything like this before. He looked over at the Weasleys and the smile they were giving him made him a bit scared. Wondering just what those grins meant.

"Hello Lyra, would you like something to eat? Mother told us that mushroom soup was one of your favourites, would you like some?" Ron asked, looking at Lyra with a bright smile. Fred, George and Percy all looking expectantly at her.

"That would be lovely, Mr Weasley. I would love some if you don't mind?" Harry looked at Lyra with wide eyes. There was no way that she could live on only that. She was already so thin and with how easily that Draco was able to carry her around the Great Hall, he could tell that she weighed as much as a dry leaf.

After the soup had appeared and been dished into her bowl, Fred and George made sure that she ate it slowly. Seeing this interaction made Harry frown. He knew that she wasn't strong, but to see the Weasleys so caring about a Malfoy was disconcerting.

Lyra looked over at Harry and gave him a soft smile, glad to see him return it, "I do apologise, it was rude of me to take so long to introduce myself. My name is Lyra Malfoy, and you are?" Slowly, Lyra held out a hand, hoping that Harry couldn't tell just how much it was shaking, which he did pick up on almost as soon as he saw it. He wondered to himself just how weak she was if she was struggling to simply hold up her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." he held her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. As soon as they stopped shaking hands, Hermione looked over and said, "Here Lyra, you need to drink your next potion." Harry frowned at the potions that Hermione was holding out, and seeing the grimace that Lyra let out, he guessed that they must have tasted awful. He murmured for a glass of water, and as soon as it appeared, he handed it over to Lyra. As soon as she swallowed her potions, she took and quick sip and drank it as quickly as she was able to.

* * *

From the professor's table, they kept shooting glances over at Lyra and the other Gryffindors. They all hoped that the Gryffindors could put aside their hate for the sake of the girl. Each of the professors had tears in their eyes, most of all, Minerva and Severus. Dumbledore looked at Lyra with a straight face, but inside he was trying to work out how he could help the girl study and participate like a normal student. He will have to make sure that Poppy knows what's going on and has all the potions that she will need for the treatment of the girl, if not, he will do what he can to make sure that she does have what she needs.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 


End file.
